1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector with an ejector.
2. Description of Related Arts
With a development of electronic appliances, an electrical card connector has been widely used to achieve data transmission between an electrical card and a corresponding electronic appliance. In order to draw the electrical card out of the card connector conveniently, the electrical card connector usually has an ejector to eject the electrical card. A conventional ejector usually has a resilient element, a pin member and a slider, shown as U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,501. For the slider is a very massive plastic member, it takes a relatively large space of the electrical card connector, thus it is not suitable to the miniaturization of electronic appliance. Another one prior art has been shown as U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,396, that is an electrical card connector having an ejector composed of a base, a guiding pin, a spring, a pushing bar and an ejecting plate. The guiding pin is placed in a horizontal plane, with two ends extending into two different directions, thus, one end locks with the spring, and then goes through an aperture of the pushing bar to combine the spring, the guiding pin and the pushing bar in a whole, and the other one end slides in a heart groove formed on the base. For the two ends of the guiding pin extend in two different directions, the ejector takes some needless space of the electrical card connector. Especially, a kind of electrical card connector called smart card connector has a smaller size, so, conventional ejectors said above don't meet the requirement.
Hence, an electrical card connector with an improved ejector is desired.